Kataang Drabbles
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: Any short oneshots of Kataang that I happen to think up! I got sad, happy, love, depression, exciting, dramatic, you name it!  Will even take suggestions and write them to.
1. First Love

**The, oh so famous Kataang drabbles. Whenever I get an oneshot idea I'll post it here. Whether it is just a few paragraphs to 8,000 pages (Okay well maybe that's a exaggeration…. :P ) It'll be here. Read and enjoy!**

**First Love**

**I**t was a beautiful calm day, the sun was shining brightly and a nice breeze sheltered them from the heat. Laughter floated in the air indicating a happy family was nearby, and indeed it was. "Daddy, Daddy! Can you show me that airbending move again?" A boy of the age of nine asked with glittering eyes. The man was smiling down at his son with fatherly love, "Of course Tenzin." Quickly moving his arms in a circular motion a gust of air was rotating in a sphere in between his two commanding hands. He guided the ball of air down to the ground and he jumped on it spinning in circles around his son on his air scooter.

A gleeful smile made its way on Tenzin's face, "When do you think I'll be able to do that?" The scooter disappeared beneath Aang and he landed softly on his feet, "Very, very soon." Tenzin breathed the air around him in deeply and smiled in satisfaction. Of course it was natural for airbenders to love a breezy day of any kind.

"Aang, Tenzin! Momma says it's time for lunch!" Came a little girl's voice. "Coming," both Aang and Tenzin said together. As they approached the picnic blanket on the ground they were met with delicious smells of cooked vegetables and some sweets.

"It smells lovely, Katara," Aang said while smiling adoringly at his wife. "Thank you Aa- Kaya! Drop that cookie right now, you know you aren't allowed to have sweets right before lunch." Katara scolded her six-year-old daughter. "Sorry momma," Kaya said innocently, and sad that she was caught. Aang smiled at the interrupting of Katara's thank you, she was a great mother and Aang swore she had eyes on the back of her head, she knew what her children where doing even if she couldn't see them.

Everyone sat quietly eating while Aang told them stories about his adventures when he was mastering the elements. "Daddy, did you always love mommy?" Kaya asked looking at the two, she had always loved love stories and loved to ask questions on how her mom and dad met and their journey to loving each other.

"Yes, and how ironic is it that she was also the first girl I had ever seen besides babies." He said remembering the air temples. Back then the girls and boys where separated in two their own temples, they were allowed to meet each other once they turned 13. "How sweet!" Kaya said dreamily thinking about the day when she will meet her love.

Tenzin, being the boy he was asked Aang for more details about his fight with Firelord Ozai. Aang happily answered his question, his optimistic attitude never wavered, and in some situations that could get on your nerves.

"Mommy, who was your first love?" Kaya asked Katara when Aang finished his story for Tenzin. Katara smiled and looked into Aang's deep gray eyes. "Well, he is right over there." Katara said looking at Aang again, mesmerized by his charm.

**This one was short, but it was as long as I could have had it without it getting to dull. Do you like their daughter's name? I think it fits her well, a cute blend of the names. She has both of the a's, and a k in it even though the y is extra. I don't exactly know how to pronounce it though :/ One of those things where you just think up its pronunciation in your head by can't really explain it. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Stealing Kisses

**Ever wondered what Aang and Katara did in those long boring peace meetings whenever Firelord Zuko turned his back? Well I know for one thing, the people sitting next to them sure knew what they did.**

**Stealing Kisses**

"The Earth Kingdom have had a 10 percent loss on their sale of cabbages, they say it has something to do with a crazed cabbage merchant rattling off his insane stories to his customers. Because of this loss-" Zuko's dull 'Firelord voice' carried on, explaining the stupid topic. Whenever Zuko was doing his job, his voice always changed into a dull emotionless voice.

Stifling back a yawn, Katara was mindlessly folding and unfolding a piece of paper. This was the least place she wanted to be, if she had a choice, she would be with Aang, probably kissing.

Zuko's back turned once again as he began to right something on the board to explain it in further detail, that's when the idea hit her. If Zuko were turned around, then he wouldn't know what they were doing behind him.

Soundlessly she gently touched Aang's knee, careful not to startle him. She gave it a slight squeeze, trying to gain his attention. He looked at her quizzically, wondering what she was up to now.

She leaned in, puckering up her lips and closing her eyes. That's when Aang understood. A devious smile formed as he dug his feet into the ground so he would be able to feel if Zuko turned around. Their lips made contact and an instant spark was ignited, a mischievous spark of hidden burning passion.

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, stifling back a moan, instead of what could have been a yawn. They tightly embraced each other, savoring their closeness and the feel of one another's skin.

As quickly as the kiss came it was gone. Aang broke away from it suddenly and put on his most natural bored expression, as Zuko turned around, completely oblivious to what just happened. The faces of those around them were pale white; they couldn't believe what just happened.

Zuko looked rather satisfied, for he thought that everyone's facial expressions were from what he said, and he felt rather proud that they were so moved by his speech.

"Yes, yes, it truly is a horrible thing." He said sadly tying into what he thought the mood was. Turning his back he began another complaint from someone in the Earth Kingdom. They really didn't have much patience, and they sure were stubborn. They caused many problems, and whatever problem they caused meant people being stuck into boring meetings.

Aang's eyes twinkled when Zuko turned his back, and before you knew it the young couple were back at it. They were messing up each other's clothes, and hair.

The poor people sitting next to them looked completely flushed. They just stared wide-eyed at the Avatar; he was supposed to be their role model. No doubt they were in for an interesting meeting.


	3. Waking Up

**I was just thinking up stories that Aang and Katara might have had with their kids, well this is a product of one. Tenzin and Kaya will be staring in this story. They usually appear in my fictions.**

It was growing late in the afternoon, Tenzin and his younger sister Kaya had been waiting nearly all morning for their parents to wake up. Hunger was overpowering their stomachs, making Tenzin wish his 5-year-old sister knew how to cook. Tenzin was nearing the age of 7; the thought of playing with his younger sister hadn't yet registered as 'uncool' like it would for a typical teenager.

"Lets jump on them!" Kaya demanded, her sparkling sky blue eyes shone with mischief. She inherited the blonde hair from the airbenders, but had her mother's talent in waterbending. Because of her waterbending, she had a fiery passionate soul. Unlike her brother who was calm and gentle, which made sense since he was a airbender.

"Well…" The thoughts of jumping on top of his mommy and daddy flooded his mind. It didn't take long before he convinced himself. "Okay!"

The two jumped up from their huddled position on the floor and raced off towards their parent's room, trying to see who could make it to the door first. Of course Tenzin one, although he cheated by bending his element.

When they reached their desired location, they turned towards each other, both smiling broadly.

"I'll get mommy," Tenzin whispered while opening the door.

"I get daddy!" Kaya tiptoed as fast as she could to the nightstand that stood on Aang's side of the room. Tenzin did the same on his Katara's side.

"Mommy? Daddy? Wake up!" They both chanted, each one standing up on a nightstand, prepared to jump.

Aang had been awake for quite a while now; he and Katara were just relaxing, enjoying their rare moment alone time. They knew they were in for trouble with their children tiptoed into their room.

"Honey, I don't want to alarm you, but I think we are in danger." Aang whispered under the sheets, meeting his wife's bright blue eyes. She knew what was about to come, and knew it was going to come soon, considering the rare silence coming from their children.

"One… Two… Three!" The two siblings whispered loudly as they took a leap into the air, body slamming into the poor victims below.

Oofs and thuds were heard throughout the room as the parents tried to resituate themselves among their children.

"You are so going to pay for that!" Katara laughed as she dove up from under the covers, grabbing Tenzin and tickled him in all of his most ticklish spots. Aang blasted a current of air at his daughter, messing up her air. She growled and attempted at making a water whip on his forehead, but she was unable to even lift the water out of the nearby vase.

The battling between parent and child went on for several more minutes. It seemed like a fairly even fight, although Aang had the upper hand in it. Kaya managed to splash some water onto her father, and giggled as he sent it back at her.

Katara let up on her tickles with Tenzin, not wanting him to wet the bed, and so he could get a full breath of air. He recovered sooner than she expected and he pounced, tickling his mother without mercy.

"Alright, alright! We're up, we're up!" Aang raised his hands in defeat, smiling lovingly at his two children.

"What was you and mommy doin' under the covers?" Kaya asked innocently.

"Oh you know, gross stuff like kissing!" Katara scrunched over her nose, and grabbed Kaya, holding her in her arms, rocking her like a little baby.

"Eww!" Tenzin scowled, thinking of how he would never ever want to kiss a girl.

"I'm hungry!" Kaya whined, crossing her arms annoyed that her parents forgot to feed her.

"Sorry sweet pea," Katara jumped out of bed releasing a yawn. "What would you like to eat?"

"COOKIES!" Came the automatic reply from both of the kids.

"Cookies!" Aang said in disbelief, he smiled as Katara began to make a compromise with them. Something about every couple pieces of fruit they would get one piece of candy. They agreed without a thought and raced off towards the kitchen, impatiently waiting for their breakfast. After all, they worked hard to get it.


End file.
